boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogs and Kisses
Plot Cory becomes convinced that Topanga and Shawn have feelings for one another when they kiss to act in a commercial for Pennbrook. Even though they both think the idea is ludicrous, Cory remains jealous. He watches the video tape over and over in his dorm that night, weeping over his theoretical love lost , hugging with a nearby, weight-lifting neighbor, Isaac, who also is devastated over a past love. However, Cory becomes uncomfortable with their hugging after he cries "Topanga!!", and Isaac cries "Fred!!" and sobs harder than Cory, implying that Isaac is gay. The next morning, he tells the two that he's gotten over it, but when he sees Topanga with Shawn in his underpants (Shawn had slept in the student union in his boxers), his fears are stirred once more and he insists they go on a date to explore their feelings. They begrudgingly accept just to appease Cory. While on their date, Cory seeks Angela for advice. She laughs, agreeing that the idea of them two together is ludicrous. But when they hear the two talking in the hall, and then agreeing to go into Shawn's dorm alone, Cory eavesdrops through the door to investigate. Of course, they are acting just to trick Cory. In fact, they're reading from a script and even playing with noisy toys to confuse him. Somehow, he thinks it is all real and sulks off before they can jump out and yell "surprise!" Cory drags Angela to the dorm to show her that he was right. She takes a listen, but hears nothing. Despite Cory's pleas, she enters the dorm. It is empty. She tries to talk sense into him, asking if he's ever had feelings for her. He says no, except for one dream. Angela says the dream wasn't real, just like Shawn and Topanga's kiss. Still not convinced, Angela throws Cory on the bed and kisses him. He admits to feeling nothing and finally understands. He then says that when he saw them in the student union, he shouldn't be blamed for overreacting, because no one would be trusting when seeing them in such a compromising situation. Just then, Topanga and Shawn enter and see Angela and Cory snuggling on his bed. They say it's cute, then jump on to join them. Meanwhile, Eric and Jack alter their manners to please Rachel. They're afraid that she'll leave if she sees what kind of slobs they truly are. But Rachel can't take it, because she doesn't want to feel all proper. To snap them out of it, she instigates a food fight, demanding that they don't treat her differently because she's a woman. Although, she does make Eric pie Jack instead of her. In the tag, Jack and Eric wait (literally) 100 years to pie Rachel for revenge once she gets out of the shower. Trivia * It is ironic that Cory says he doesn't understand how a kiss can mean nothing, as he did exactly that in The Last Temptation of Cory with Missy Robinson and Heartbreak Cory with Lauren. External Links Transcript Available Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6